Kogo szczęście
by EroEmo
Summary: Akcja dzieje się za czasów panowania cesarza Marka Aureliusza, którego "rządy to okres nieustających wojen". Jest to także okres, gdy na dobre rozkwitła miłość pomiędzy pewnym legionistą, a wyzwolonym niewolnikiem... BRNie byłam pewna, czy dobrze zrobię nazywając Loviego "Włochem", tak więc użyłam "Romy", jako zamiennika dla "Rzymianina/Rzymka".


Nad Rzymem zawisły ciężkie, czarne chmury burzowe. W oddali dało się słyszeć grzmoty, tak bezlitośnie rozrywające kojącą ciszę na strzępy. Nie pozostały im bynajmniej dłużne błyskawice, bo co rusz przecinały pogrążony w mroku nieboskłon, ginąc po chwili gdzieś w przestrzeni. Każdy mieszkaniec stolicy Cesarstwa szukał naprędce schronienia; nie ważne, czy u siebie, czy u sąsiada, czy też w jakimś miejscu użyteczności publicznej – liczył się tylko efekt, którym to była ochrona przez nie ubłagalnie nadciągającym żywiołem.  
Jednakowoż, gdyby się tak bliżej przyjrzeć mieszkańcom, w całym mieście znalazła się jednak jedna osoba, która miała w poważaniu burzę i jej złowieszcze pioruny. Był nią pewien wyzwolony niewolnik hiszpańskiego pochodzenia. On nie szukał bynajmniej schronienia. Wręcz przeciwnie – szedł on w stronę nieosłoniętego wzgórza, z którego roztaczałby się malowniczy widok na najbliższą mu okolicę gdyby nie obecne warunki pogodowe. Po drodze musiał jednak jeszcze minąć kilka krętych uliczek, przy których swoje miejsce miały często różne straganiki i sklepiki. Na jednym z takich straganów, który jeszcze nie zdołał się zwinąć, jego bystre oczy dostrzegły różnego rodzaju owoce…

* * *

… różnego rodzaju owoce, które kusiły zarówno wyglądem, jak i zapachem. I choć nie był on głodny, jego żołądek domagał się takiej cudowności.  
- Lovi, co powiesz na to, żebyśmy na drogę kupili sobie po jednym takim? – zagadnął swojego towarzysza, wskazując jednocześnie na z wyglądu soczyste, pomarańczowe owoce.  
Ten, który został nazwany „Lovim" przelotnie popatrzył na stragan, po czym przeniósł swoje zrezygnowane po części spojrzenie na wyzwoleńca, który to wręcz emanował dziecięcą radością i energią.  
- Antonio, miej litość… - odparł zmęczonym głosem, odgarniając pasma ciemnych włosów z twarzy. – Dopiero co wróciłem z wyprawy i chcę gdzieś w spokoju odpocząć, a nie spacerować.  
- To może mały odpoczynek na łonie natury? I zdrowa przekąska do tego? – Antonio nie odpuszczał towarzyszowi, uporczywie spoglądając na niego swymi przenikliwie zielonymi oczami.  
- Dobra, niech ci już będzie! – zrezygnowany Lovi kupił im obu po jednym owocu, po czym udał się w stronę dokładnie przeciwną do usytuowania Koloseum. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że jeśli pójdą tą drogą, za kilka minut powinni się znaleźć w miejscu na tyle ustronnym, że w spokoju można było tam uciąć sobie popołudniową drzemkę.  
Miejscem tym okazał się być niewielkie wzniesienie, można by rzec nagi pagórek, u podnóża którego rosło wiele drzew dających upragniony często cień. Kiedy tylko tam przybyli, Lovi ułożył się wygodnie na suchej trawie w takiej pozycji, że jego głowa znajdowała się w zacienieniu. Jego mina wskazywała na to, iż owe położenie jak najbardziej mu się podobało i że nie miał zamiaru się stamtąd ruszać w najbliższym czasie. Obok niego przysiadł tymczasem Antonio, dojadając pomarańczową słodycz z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.  
- Lovi… Jak się tak w ogóle czujesz?  
- To znaczy? – wymamrotano na wpół sennie w odpowiedzi.  
- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi…  
- Weź mnie przestań traktować jak małe dziecko, którym od dawna nie jestem. Oglądanie śmierci i zadawanie jej to nieodzowna część bycia legionistą. Tak więc będę wdzięczny, jeśli przestaniesz się tak zamartwiać, bo nic mi nie jest.  
- Lovino. – jego głos zrobił się jakby bardziej stanowczy i mniej radosny niż wcześniej. – Czy to coś złego, że się o ciebie najzwyczajniej w świecie troszczę i martwię? Gdybym tylko miał jakikolwiek wpływ na to wszystko…  
- Ale nie masz. – uciął krótko Lovi, otwierając jedno oko i spoglądając ze znikomym zaciekawieniem na towarzysza. – Jesteś może i wyzwolony, ale to nie zmieni faktu, że byłeś i dalej po części jesteś niewolnikiem. Tacy jak ty nie mają zbyt wiele do powiedzenia w tym kraju.  
- Wiem. – westchnął zrezygnowany, zwracając oczy ku błękitnemu niebu. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo bym chciał mieć wpływ na cokolwiek istotnego.  
- Nie przesadzaj znowu! – zrugał go leniwie Lovino, zamykając z powrotem oboje oczu. – Masz głos w kilku dość ważnych kwestiach. Jak na przykład to, o czym myślisz, co mówisz, jak postępujesz w sytuacjach patowych, czy też kogo kochasz. Sporo tego, tak w sumie.  
- Hmmmm, trudno się z tobą nie zgodzić. – miłe, letnie rozleniwienie zagościło w jego tonie głosu i wyrazie twarzy. – Ale ty doskonale wiesz, kogo kocham, prawda?  
- Nie, nie wiem. Oświeć mnie.  
Antonio zbliżył się i nachylił tak, że twarze jego i Lovino dzieliło kilkanaście centymetrów.  
- Niech pomyślę, jakby ci tu tego kogoś opisać… Hm, może tak: osoba ta jest rodowitym Rzymianinem, blask jej złotych oczu jest większy niż wartość całego skarbca Cesarstwa, a przydługie włosy, choć jej przeszkadzają , nigdy nie były podcinane z czystego lenistwa. Coś ci to mówi?  
- Niespecjalnie. Kontynuuj, może zgadnę. – Lovi uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, a Hiszpan zmniejszył odległość między ich twarzami.  
- Hmm, osóbce tej nie brak ciętego języka i siły fizycznej, która często jest pożytkowana w niewłaściwy sposób, jak na przykład bicie mnie za niewinność. Co jeszcze… Osoba ta pełni funkcję legionisty, choć według mnie powinna oszczędzić swój umysł i ciało na coś mniej brutalnego. Poza tym, pomimo swoich dwudziestu jeden lat, osóbce tej dość często zdarza się zachowywać jak rozwydrzonemu dziecku.  
- Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne, Tonio. – odparł niby obraźliwym, ale tak naprawdę rozbawionym tonem Rzymek, podnosząc się nieco na rękach, by pocałować pochylającą się nad nim postać. – Tak na marginesie, podałeś mi bardzo trafny opis, poza jednym szczegółem.  
- Tak? A co pominąłem?  
- Imię, głupku. Imię. – Lovi wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając się lekko. Pomimo ogólnego zmęczenia, humor mu mimo wszystko dopisywał. – Jak mam dowiedzieć się, o kogo ci chodzi, kiedy nie znam imienia tej osoby? Bo zgadnąć chyba nie zgadnę.  
- Ach, faktycznie… - Antonio uśmiechnął się szeroko, wpatrując się z rozmarzeniem w złote tęczówki Romy. - Tak więc osoba, którą darzę uczuciem i która to teraz leży pode mną nazywa się Lovino Vargas.  
- No proszę, faktycznie nigdy bym się nie domyślił. – powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach Lovi, całując ponownie Hiszpana.  
Zaledwie kilka metrów dalej znajdowała się dość ruchliwa ulica, na której toczyło się życie wielu przeciętnych mieszkańców Rzymu – każdy miał jakąś swoją sprawę do załatwienia, każdy gdzieś podążał w sobie tylko znanym celu. Ale ta konkretna parka zdawała się żyć teraz w jakimś odciętym od rzeczywistości świecie, w przypadkowym azylu, który istniał dla nich i tylko dla nich, gdy tymczasem kamienne drogi…

* * *

...kamienne drogi i dziwnie urokliwe uliczki pogrążone były w mroku; odnosiło się wrażenie, że nagle całe to wielkie miasto w jednej chwili doszczętnie wymarło, nie pozostawiając po sobie praktycznie żadnych oznak wcześniejszego życia. Jedyną, jakby się mogło zdawać, żywą duszą był Antonio, który samotnie przemierzał ostatnią już ulicę na wyznaczonej dawno temu trasie. Siła grzmotów stawała się z każdą chwilą coraz większa, aż w końcu nie jeden mógłby od tych huków ogłuchnąć. W ramach kontrastu, po każdym takim wybuchu dźwięków następowała niczym wręcz niezmącona i w pewnym sensie niepokojąca cisza. I właśnie podczas tych krótkich okresów, kiedy burza nie demonstrowała swojej potęgi, dało się słyszeć pojedyncze dźwięki otoczenia, które były zwyczajnie zagłuszane przez porywczy żywioł:  
Spadające z większych bądź mniejszych wysokości przedmioty.  
Szelest liści poruszanych zimnym oddechem ciemnych chmur.  
Echo kroków, niosące się po wyludnionych ulicach.  
Ponure i skądinąd przerażające wycie wiatru spomiędzy koron drzew i miejsc zabudowanych.  
Ciche świergotanie nielicznych ptaków…

* * *

… nielicznych ptaków, które jeszcze nie odleciały, słysząc podniesione głosy. Oto bowiem porywczy charakter Lovino dał o sobie dość mocno znać; nikt nie mógł się czuć bezpieczny w jego otoczeniu, nawet małe zwierzątka, które oddzielone były od niego grubym murem.  
- Lovi, uspokój się wreszcie! – nalegał Antonio, starając się jednocześnie jakoś podejść do wzburzonego Romy, który to spacerował tam i z powrotem po pomieszczeniu, chcąc jakoś rozładować buzujące w nim emocje.  
- Nie musiałbym się uspokajać, gdybyś dał mi święty spokój!  
- Nie musiałbym ci dawać świętego spokoju, gdybyś postąpił wtedy po ludzku! – Hiszpan miał na myśli zajście sprzed paru minut, kiedy to wręcz karygodnie został potraktowany niejaki Feliciano, rodzony brat Lovino. Przyszedł on do niego w sprawie jego kolejnej wyprawy, która choć niewielka, miała dość kluczowe znaczenie dla dalszych podbojów Cesarstwa Rzymskiego. Feliciano chciał przekonać brata, aby ten na nią nie ruszał, że ma co do tego bardzo złe przeczucia. Jednak między rodzeństwem wywiązała się kłótnia i skończyła tym, że jeden z braci opuścił dom sponiewierany psychicznie i prawie że fizycznie.  
- Nie powinien był tu przychodzić! To nie jego sprawa, czy wybieram się na pole walki czy też nie! On, cwaniak jeden, wymigał się od służby złym stanem zdrowia i potrzebą samokształcenia się, na co oczywiście nasz kochany ojciec przystał, jednak ja nie mam zamiaru być takim słabeuszem jak on! Mam zamiar wypełnić święty obowiązek, jakim jest służba wojskowa!  
- Lovino… - Tonio westchnął zrezygnowany, podchodząc do Romy i przytulając go do siebie. Było to posunięcie z lekka ryzykowne, zważywszy na stan w jakim znajdował się jego ukochany, niemniej gotów był on zaryzykować.  
- Puść mnie. – biło od niego wręcz stoickim spokojem, co nieco zaskoczyło Antonia. Oczywiście pozytywnie.  
- Dopiero, kiedy się uspokoisz. – powiedział spokojnie, kładąc mu rękę na głowie i zaczynając go delikatnie głaskać. – Wiem, że nie podoba ci się to, że traktują cię czasem jak dziecko, ale weź to wreszcie zrozum, że…  
- Że? – odparł niechętnie Rzymek, wtulając ostatecznie głowę w tors ukochanego. Choć czuł się teraz głupio, nie mógł powiedzieć, że czuje się źle…  
- …że cię kochamy i martwimy o ciebie. Chcemy, być dożył późnej starości, raczył nas opowieściami z serii „jak to w wojsku było", wciąż wymyślał coraz to nowsze formy wyrazu i pozostał Lovim tak długo, jak się da.  
- To, co powiedziałeś, było godne poety. – stwierdził pokrótce złotooki legionista. – Nie cierpię poetów i poezji.  
- To co w takim razie lubisz?  
- Ty już dobrze wiesz co. – i to powiedziawszy, Lovino stanął nieznacznie na palcach, chcąc zniwelować różnice we wzroście i całując żarliwie Antonia. – Choć dalej nie odczuwam tego jako swojej winy, to przeproszę Feliego jak tylko wrócę z wyprawy.  
- A nie mógłbyś tego zrobić przed nią?  
- Wyruszamy o świcie, a już zmierzcha. Myślisz, że będę biegł do niego na złamanie karku, żeby się wyrobić przed nocą? Zrobię to po powrocie. I może przy okazji mu dam coś w prezencie, żeby się nie dąsał, baba jedna.  
- Lovi… - Tonio objął go w pasie i odwzajemnił poprzedni pocałunek. – Ty jak coś postanowisz, to nie ma zmiłuj, naprawdę…  
- Wiem, jestem uparty. Ale za to mnie kochasz, prawda?  
- Tak, to prawda. – znowu nastąpił całus. – Nie zmienia to faktu, że cwaniakujesz i to bardzo!  
- Ta, ta… – wywróciwszy oczami, Rzymek odsunął się od nieznacznie od Hiszpana i jego natarczywego spojrzenia. – Nie gap się tak na mnie!  
- Wiesz, że z tą czerwienią na policzkach ci do twarzy? – odparł po chwili Antonio, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Tymczasem wspomniane wyżej policzki, jeśli wcześniej były czerwone, tak teraz przybrały co najmniej buraczany odcień.  
- Morda w kubeł! – odparł gwałtownie Lovino, uderzając Antonia w brzuch. Ten skulił się nieznacznie.  
- Wiesz, co mnie najbardziej w tobie zaskakuje? Niekiedy potrafisz otwarcie okazywać swoje uczucia, zupełnie jak jakiś grecki zalotnik, a niekiedy zachowujesz się jak dziewica przed ślubem…  
- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a skończysz jako ozdoba na wielkim kiju. Krwawa i martwa ozdoba. – ton jego głosu bynajmniej nie wskazywał na to, że żartuje; był śmiertelnie poważny.  
- Oczywiście, oczywiście… - doszedłszy do siebie, Hiszpan podszedł do młodego legionisty i przytulił go od tyłu, przed czym ten się jakoś specjalnie nie wzbraniał. – Lovino, obiecaj mi jedno.  
- Mhm?  
- Masz mi zaraz po powrocie z wyprawy iść do Feliciano i go przeprosić. Nie wstępujesz nigdzie do baru, sklepu czy innej rodziny, tylko idziesz wprost do niego, zgoda?  
- Ech, zgoda. – i na jej znak, pocałowali się czule.  
Rzymianie nie słynęli z romantyzmu. Miłość traktowali jako coś przedmiotowego, jak coś zwyczajnego. Każdy, kto dał się ponieść uczuciom, uważany był za słabeusza i mięczaka, dlatego poetów – tych wrażliwych na piękno świata ludzi – nie wychwalono bynajmniej pod niebiosa. Niemniej ten jeden konkretny Rzymianin nie był poetą, a legionistą. I choć według powszechnie przyjętego schematu powinien być twardy i zimny jak stal, tak nie mógł się on oprzeć byłemu niewolnikowi, który od kilku lat służył u ich ojca i który dopiero niedawno odzyskał wolność. Tak szczerze, to miał on gdzieś jego pochodzenie. Liczyło się dla niego jedynie to, jak cudownym człowiekiem był Antonio i jak bardzo umilał mu on życie…

* * *

…umilał mu on życie na każdym kroku. Zawsze był przy jego boku i nigdy by nie pozwolił, by Lovino stało się coś złego.  
_Tym razem…_  
Czarne chmury nie wytrzymały i zrzuciły na ziemię wodę, którą w sobie do tej pory gromadziły. Chłodna, a wręcz może nawet lodowata woda spadała w zastraszającym tempie na miasto, uderzając bez litości we wszystko, co popadnie. Wyjątkiem tutaj nie był bynajmniej hiszpański wyzwoleniec, który to siedział sobie na trawie w miejscu, które jeszcze do niedawna było ich azylem…  
_…zawaliłem._  
Wyprawa, w której brał udział Lovino zakończyła się sukcesem, tak jak to od początku planowano. Straty zarówno w ludziach jak i materialne były niewielkie, a znaczenie zwycięstwa - ogromne. Jednak złotooki legionista nie zawitał do brata z przeprosinami, tak jak to obiecał. Nie zahaczył też o żaden budynek po drodze, w ogóle o nic nie zahaczył. A to z bardzo prostej przyczyny – Lovino w ogóle nie wrócił do domu. Znaczy, nie wrócił w całości. Bo choć koledzy z legionu przywieźli do ziemi ojczystej jego sponiewierane ciało, to duszy już w niej od dawna nie było. Nie, ten uparty Roma, który jeszcze jakiś czas temu kłócił się z bratem, uśmiechał się z sobie tylko znanych przyczyn, klął jak szewc i całował ukochanego Antonia, poległ w boju na obczyźnie i już nigdy nie powróci…  
Niebo przeszyła na wskroś błyskawica, a jednostajny szum ulewy przerwał huk tak głośny, jakby niebo miało zaraz się rozpaść na tysiące kawałeczków. Byłaby to sytuacja porównywalna do tego, co działo się w sercu Antonia. A właściwie w jego resztkach, bo już niewiele zostało do zniszczenia… Hiszpan miał ochotę krzyczeć, płakać, śmiać się histerycznie i umrzeć jednocześnie. Ale jedyne, do czego zdołał zmotywować swoje ciało, było siedzenie na nagim pagórku w środku rozszalałej burzy z piorunami, jakby ta czynność miała przynieść mu ukojenie.  
On nie wierzył. Czy może raczej nie chciał uwierzyć.  
Jednak prawda i związany z nią żal, pustka, a także tęsknota były namacalne wręcz do bólu.  
Tak samo, jak i mogiła jego ukochanego.

_Kogo szczęście nadmiernie pieściło, _  
_tym zmiana wstrząśnie, jednak czyż _  
_z drugiej strony nie słodko i zaszczytnie _  
_jest umierać za ojczyznę?_


End file.
